The present invention relates to explosion-proof tyre technology for vehicles, and more particularly, to explosion-proof security tyres for vehicles.
Resently, conventional vehicle tubeless tyres for vehicle include a type of explosion-proof tyre called RSC. If the tire is punctured or burst while the vehicle is running, it will result in that air pressure inside the tire decreases to zero, RSC tire can remain running for a distance at a predetermined speed. PAX system of explosion-proof tyre developed by Michelin is one of the RSC tyres. Refer to FIG. 1, the tire 10 includes an outer tyre 11, a rim outside the outer tyre 11, a support ring 13 disposed within the outer tyre 11 and sleeved at the rim 13 and a valve core linked with inner of the tire with a pressure-loss alarm (not shown in FIG. 1). The tire 10 can still drive 200 km at 80 km/h when it is penetrated or burst. However, at the moment that the tire 10 is punctured or burst, the running direction of the vehicle will immediately lost control, depart from the previous direction, causing traffic accident, especially on a high speed road, the result is serious. The reasons are as follows. The tyre 10 is restricted by its whole structure, the size of the support ring 13 is quite small, otherwise, outer tyre 11 can not be mounted on the rim 12. Thus, distance h between stress surface of the outer tyre on horizontal direction and the outer wall of the support ring 13 is too far at a normal tire pressure. The stress surface is at the inner wall of the outer tyre 11. When the tyre is burst, the vehicle can remain running by the support ring 13. However, at the moment that the tire is burst, the outer tyre 11 shrinks rapidly because the pressure inside the tyre decreases to zero and effective support can not be obtained by the support ring 13. Therefore, an acting radius of the tyre 10 (i.e., the radius of tyre which is at a specified pressure and load, and is running normally) shrinks suddenly so that the tyre 10 losses its basic performance, which directly leads to vehicle running direction suddenly lost control and finally causes the vehicle running apart from a normal direction.
At present, there are no tyres or technologies about how to prevent a sudden change of running direction when a tyre of a vehicle is burst, so security risks on running still exist. Therefore, a new type of explosion-proof security tyre is required for maintaining the vehicle running and preventing running direction from changing suddenly when the tire is burst.